Always Meant To Be
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: One Tree Hill and Dawson's Creek Crossover What if Charlie Todd was really Lucas Scott's twin brother? Charlie returns to Tree Hill after five years away there he discovers Joey Potter who has a surprise for him. Laley CTJP, NSPS, BDJJ, DLJL, PWAL.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Dawson's Creek, or the characters. They belong to their own respective creators. I do own the plot and the original characters. I make no profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

**AN: This will have a slight crossover with Dawson's Creek, due to the fact it with largely feature Charlie Todd and Joey Potter, Pacey, Dawson, Jen and Audrey. Pairings: Will eventually be, Laley, Charlie/Joey, Nathan/ Peyton, Brooke/Jake, Dawson/Jen, Pacey/Audrey. I'm going to write this as if Charlie was in all of the One Tree episodes. He would have fought with Karen and left for Boston after everyone had graduated from high school. He would have been on the basket ball team with Lucas and Nathan. **

**Always Meant To Be**

Charlie Todd sighed, as he looked out of the window of the airplane. He was met with the sight of a dark, star filled sky. He was on his way home, to his home town, Tree Hill.

He had spoken to his mother, Karen Roe. She was expecting him. He smirked as he thought of how shocked his mother had been when he had phoned her from LA.

He hadn't seen his mother or spoken to her in over five years. He had an argument with his mother before he had left to go to college in Boston. They had said things neither had meant. Things had escalated from there. He had left, taking his chance at college in Boston to get away from it all.

He had kept in contact with his twin brother, Lucas Scott. He smirked as he thought of what Lucas had told him. He was now in a relationship with Haley James, his childhood friend.

Charlie always knew, that deep down, Haley had been marrying the wrong Scott brother. Of course he hadn't protested at the wedding. Haley would have never forgiven him. He would never intentionally hurt Haley. She is the like a second sister.

He couldn't believe that his mother had gotten pregnant by their uncle Keith. He was looking forward to meeting his baby sister. He was devastated when Lucas had rung him, informing him that Keith had been killed.

Charlie had also been fuming when Lucas had informed him, that Nathan; their brother had cheated on Haley with Peyton. He never understood why he and his brother's liked to sleep with the same women, after the other was though with them.

Of course he had never been with Haley that in his opinion would be a form of incest. Charlie Todd, once Scott, he was a lot of things, a player for one. But he could never stomach incest.

He remembered vividly all of the times he had slept with Peyton and Brooke. First he had slept with them, then Nathan, followed lastly by Lucas. Charlie figured he and his brother's had taken the term keeping it in the family, to new and extreme lengths.

He had changed his name from Scott to Todd, when he had gone to Boston. He loathed Dan Scott with a fiery passion. He refused to maintain a name of a man, whose grave he would soon have pissed and spat on.

Now at the age of twenty two, he needed to be with his family, a family he hadn't seen since he was eighteen. He had left the band he had been a member of for the last three years.

They had made it big. But, Charlie was sick of the lead singer of the band. Charlie had told him to fuck himself and that he could find himself another lead guitarist to treat like shit and dish out his petty and childish jealousy to, as he was out of there.

Being the lead guitarist of a band, which had gone double platinum two times, well, it left you a far cry from being destitute. In short, Charlie was loaded. He had more then earned every single last dollar. He had sweat and worked himself to the bone, almost to the point of exhaustion, due to touring and being in the studio.

He would still receive the royalties from the records he had made with the band; he was entitled, seeing as he had written a lot of the songs for the band. Four of those songs had gone platinum, two double platinum.

Charlie had left the band, all because the lead singer was jealous of him. Charlie had been the best looking and most popular in the band. Girls would scream, yell and cry, as they waved banners and posters declaring their love for him and asking him to marry them.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, as he closed his eyes. He figured he would at least attempt to get some sleep, no matter how futile it was. Charlie could never sleep on a plane, especially surrounded by total strangers, even if he was currently in first class.

They would be landing in a couple of hours; he needed to have his wits about him, especially if he was going to have to deal with everyone back at home, his mother in particular.


	2. Two

**Always Meant To Be**

Joey Potter, once Witter, moaned as she watched her four year-old son chasing after Dawson's twin, three year-old son and daughter, in the kitchen at Dawson's house. The man in question chuckled, as did his wife, Jen (she doesn't die).

She called out sternly, "Jason Charlie Todd, stop running in the kitchen. You're going to end up breaking or knocking something over, or even worse, falling over and hurting yourself."

She sighed and shook her head, as she adjusted her hold on her two year-old son in her arms, Damien Pacey Witter. He was Paecy's son. Just as Jason was Charlie Todd's.

To cut a long story short, Charlie had slept with Joey a week before he had left to go on tour with his band, unknown to both he and Joey that he had left her pregnant with his baby.

Joey had married Pacey two years later, after they had decided to try having a relationship again. And of course Joey had been pregnant when he had proposed.

Their marriage lasted an unbelievable two years. Pacey had been caught by Joey, cheating with Audrey. It was safe to say, Joey had divorced him four months ago. And she no longer talked to Audrey. She couldn't, at least not without feeling the urge to claw out the blonde's eyes in a fit of rage.

Jen sighed and called out, as a loud crash was heard from the other room, "Matthew Mitch Leery, Melissa Sara Leery, what on earth have you two gone and broke now?"

Jen moaned to her husband, "I swear Dawson, if your children have broken something of value, your never hearing the end of this." Joey had to stifle a giggle behind her hand. She'd heard this conversation between her two friends more then once.

Dawson snorted and replied deadpan. "Excuse me, last time I checked they were just as much your children as they are mine." He added in disbelief, "Ha, they're only just my children when they've done something they shouldn't have. And they're your children when they're not acting up. Nice love, real nice."

Suddenly they heard Melissa let out an outraged shriek, **"MOM! DAD! MATT PULLED MY HAIR!"** Jen moaned and marched into the other room. She could be heard telling her son off, "What have I told you about pulling your sister's hair?"

Joey and Dawson stifled amused chuckles, as they heard the innocent sounding reply from the little male Leery. "That I was not to do it, that it was wrong." Jen could be heard saying, "Exactly. Now apologise to your sister. Go on, I'm waiting."

Both Joey and Dawson could imagine Jen standing over the little male Leery, with her hands on her hips and a stern glare on her face. A few Seconds later they heard a reluctant sounding sorry being issued by Matthew to his twin sister.

A couple of minutes later the children re-entered the kitchen, with Jen entering behind them. She told her children to go and play out in the garden." She added, as they ran out, "Oh, and remember what I said, play nice, even if your sister is a girl."

Matthew whined, "But Mom, she's got cooties, all girls have." Melissa glowered at her brother and screamed, "So have you, you're a boy, you all have them to. Boys are icky. So there." She childishly pulled her tongue out. He returned the gesture, before running off.

Jason asked, "Mom, can I go out and play to?" Joey nodded, as she lovingly ruffled his dirty blond hair, Charlie's hair. "Sure sweet heart, but remember, don't go getting your clothing dirty. And remember to come when I call you in. We'll be leaving soon, Ok?"

Jason's looked up at his mother with big bright blue eyes, full of child like mischief. They were Charlie's eyes. He was a spitting image of Charlie. The only thing he got from his mother was her nose and her ears.

He nodded and called out over his shoulder, as he ran outside, "Ok mom." Joey called after him, "Oh, and Jason, don't go playing in the mud, like I told you I want your clothing to remain clean." Jason called back in an exasperated tone, "Yes mom, I won't."

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Jen commented, "I can't get over how much he looks like Charlie. He's like a miniature replica of him. It's undeniable who his father is."

Joey smiled sadly and commented, "Just between us, I wish I'd gone with Charlie when he asked me to go on tour with him and his band. But then I remember if I had, then I would have never gotten pregnant with Damien. I could never imagine not ever having him; regardless of the fact his father is Pacey Witter."

Jen asked, "Joey, were you ever in love with Charlie?" Joey sighed and replied, "I was halfway there when he left. If he'd stuck around or if I'd gone with him, then yes, I seriously think I would have fallen in love with him very easily."

She sighed, as she added, "He was so sweet and caring towards me. I would shoot him down, but still he would keep coming back for more. He never presumed I was anything but what I was. He could easily read me like a book."

She added, "Christ, he was willing to give up a chance of a career for me. He was willing to stay behind for me. That's until I insisted he leave and not give up on his dreams. Even then when he did turn and walk away from me, I could tell it took a lot out of him to do it without looking back."

Jen said, "He was smitten with you Joey. That is what I gathered from the few times I saw you two together. I could clearly see that not once whilst you were in same room as him, would he look at another girl, never."

Dawson asked his wife, "Do you seriously think he could have committed himself to Joey without cheating on her?" Jen looked thoughtful, before replying, "Surprisingly enough, yes, I could definitely see him being faithful to her. He was far too smitten with her for him not to be."

Dawson asked, changing the subject, "So what time does your plane leave tonight?" Joey replied, "Nine." Jen said, "I really wish you'd reconsider this."

Joey shook her head and said, "I'm sorry guys, but I can't stay here, where I'm able to bump into them constantly. I can't stay where I want to claw her eyes out of their sockets and castrate him. I get the urge to do both of those things whenever I see them together."

Jen said, "But North Carolina. Why so far?" Joey replied, "Charlie once told me, that he come from a small town called Tree Hill, in North Carolina. He told me his mother, along with his brother's still live there."

She added, "I want Jason to know his grandmother and his uncles. I realise Charlie won't be there. But that's not the point. The point is that I need a clean break from Pacey Witter."

She concluded, "I've already accepted a teaching position at the local high school. I'm going to put that English and literature degree I have to good use."

Jen sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. But you have to promise to come back and visit every once in a while." Joey replied with a small smile, "As long as you both promise to come and visit me and the boys in Tree Hill."

Jen smiled and nodded, while Dawson smiled at her sadly and said, "You can count on it."


	3. Three

**Always Meant To Be**

Lucas Scott could not believe his twin brother was finally coming home after being gone for five years. Lucas had barely been able to suppress the shit eating grin that had wanted to grace his face, after his mother had informed him his brother was finally returning to Tree Hill.

Lucas had run to his room and had immediately taken his cell and had rung Charlie. Charlie had answered on the third ring. When he realised it was his brother, he had grinned into the phone and confirmed that yes he was returning home to Tree Hill.

He had explained to Lucas that he had left the band, as the lead singer was giving him shit. He explained he was sick of the jealousy and ill feelings that had been plaguing the band for the past year and a half.

Charlie hadn't called in over six months due to work overtaking his time. Lucas said he understood, but was glad his brother would be returning. Charlie said he was glad to. That he had missed his family and their mother's cooking. And of course he had missed Haley.

Lucas told his brother about how Nathan and Haley's marriage was over, that they had divorced four months ago. Because Nathan and Peyton had cheated on him and her with each other, that Haley had caught them in the act in his and her bed.

Lucas had cringed and had to hold his cell away from his ear, as his brother all but roared, **"HE FUCKING DID WHAT TO HER!"** He added, "I cannot believe they would do something like that. I seriously thought Nathan and Peyton loved you and Hales. Your relationships seemed to be solid when I left Tree Hill for Boston."

Lucas sighed and replied, "Yeah, so did me and Hales, apparently not." He added, "On the upside, I and Hales are dating, have been for the last four months."

Lucas trailed off when he heard his brother's amused chuckles over the other end of the line. "What. What's so funny Charlie?" Lucas asked defensively. Charlie had replied through his chuckles, "About fucking time, my very blind and idiotic twin."

Lucas hissed defensively and asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, anyway?" Charlie moaned and replied, "Geez, could you possibly more dense? Ha and Hales once said I was the dense twin."

He quickly added, when he heard the indignant spluttering from his twin. "What I mean to say is that I knew there was always something between the two of you ever since we were fifteen. You two were just far too blinded by Nathan, Peyton and Brooke."

He continued on, "Hales got caught up in her music and her studies and eventually Nathan. You on the other hand, you got sidetracked by basket ball, popularity, cheerleaders, Brooke and finally Peyton. You both forgot what matter the most. That being each other, like it always had been before we entered high school."

He went on, "I always knew that Hales married the wrong Scott brother. She was never meant for me, least of all Nathan. She should have always become Mrs Haley Scott. But her husbands name shouldn't have been Nathan, but Lucas instead."

He concluded sadly, "You honestly have no fucking idea how badly I had wanted to protest that she was marrying the wrong brother, when the priest asked if anyone knew of any reason why they shouldn't have been married. I wanted to scream out, that yeah, I knew a reason. She was marrying the wrong brother."

Lucas was stunned at hearing this. He asked quietly, "Why didn't you then?" Charlie sighed as he replied, "Because if I had, I knew Hales would have never been able to forgive me for it. Never in a million years would I have intentionally hurt Hales. She's like a second sister to me."

He concluded, "Nor would have mom forgiven me, I would have ended up fighting with mom and leaving Tree Hill well before graduation, if I had. And you know it, Luke."

Luke knew he was right. He quickly changed the subject, "Oh by the way, there is a new woman in town. She has two sons and is planning to take over as English teacher at the high school."

He added, "Hales and Brooke and even mom seem to have already taken her under their wing. She's barely been here a week and already she's made friends with Hales and Brooke. Mom even seems fond of her."

Of course Lucas wasn't mentioning the fact, that the woman in question was Joey Potter, or the fact one of her sons happen to be his nephew and Charlie's son. No, that was up to Charlie to find out for himself when he arrived.

Karen was so happy to learn she finally had a grandchild. She just never imagined the son to give her a grandchild first, would be the son she had fought with and had left home.

Joey had explained her son had not gone and done a runner on her, that he had no idea she had been pregnant when he had left. In fact she revealed she hadn't known either, at least not until three and a half months later, that is.

She told Karen, Lucas and Haley, how they had met, that he had cheated on her friend Jen. She had them laughing, as she told them how she kept shooting him down, but he still kept coming back for more. He never gave up.

She also revealed how he had been so sweet to her, how he was able to read her like a book. She told them how she had sung with his band a couple of times before they went on tour and had hit the big time.

She also told them how he had been willing to give up on his dreams to stay with her. She told them that she turned down his invitation to go with him. And that he was to go and not give up his dreams for her.

She explained that she had been attending Worthington College in Boston at the time. That she was very dedicated to her studies. That was why she stayed behind, while he left to go on tour with his band.

Karen asked her if she had been in love with her son. Joey had smiled sadly and told her what she had told Jen and Dawson. That she had been halfway in love with him, that she believed she could have easily fallen completely love with him, if he hadn't left or if she had gone with him.

Lucas had eyed Joey and had been surprised. She was not Charlie's usual type. He had never gone for girls that had not only beauty on their side, but intelligence and self respect and interiority, as well.

She reminded him lot of Haley. Both girls were smart, beautiful, compassionate and genuine. In other words, Joey Potter was Charlie's Haley, except they hadn't known each other since they were toddlers.

Lucas already adored his nephew even after only a couple of days knowing him. He was a spit of Charlie, which meant he was also a spit of his uncle Lucas as well.

Karen was evidently in love with her grandson. She had even taken a shine to Damien, regardless of the fact he was not her grandson. She knew all about what Pacey had done to Joey.

Joey explained how Pacey never liked Charlie, all because Charlie had a way of pushing his buttons. And of course he had obviously enjoyed doing it. Plus Pacey didn't like the fact Charlie had cheated on Jen, their friend.

Lucas laughed and commented that yes that sounded like his twin brother alright. That Charlie always had the knack of getting under someone's skin with amazing ease. And that he always enjoyed watching which button earned which reaction.

Haley and Karen had half moaned and half laughed. Haley had commented that she couldn't believe Charlie still did that. She figured he'd grown out of that less then thrilling habit.

Karen had laughed and told the woman that was like a daughter to her, that Charlie wouldn't have been Charlie if he didn't do that. It was a part of who her son was. It had been apart of his personality since he was very young.

Lucas shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts, when Charlie called out to him asking, "Are you still there bro?" Lucas cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment there. What were you saying?"

Charlie sighed and said, "I was asking if she was good looking." Lucas chuckled and replied, "Oh yeah, she's good looking alright. She reminds me a lot of Hales in fact. Both women are beautiful, intelligent, compassionate and genuine. I believe you would really like her."

Charlie chuckled weakly, before replying, "I don't know about that. My love and sex life hasn't been what it once was. Probably ever since I joined the band and we went international."

Lucas asked why, already having had an inkling of why that was, but wanted to hear his brother admit it out loud, what he already knew. "Why do you think that was then?"

Charlie sighed wearily and replied, "It's not like the women weren't there and more then willing. Because believe me bro, they were definitely there and extremely willing."

Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes knowingly, before asking Charlie to go on. "Right, go on. If they were so willing, why did you not get any satisfaction from any of them?"

Charlie let out a heavy sigh, which Lucas instantly caught onto. "Because they weren't her, they never ever could be her. None of them, she was one in a million" was Charlie's reply.

Lucas asked, "Who's her?" Charlie replied in a reluctant tone of voice. "Joey, Joey beautiful Potter of Worthington College, that's who." He added, "Christ bro, I really, really did like her. I could have really fallen in love with her. I know from the very first time I heard her sing, that she was the one."

Lucas beamed in delight, knowing Joey felt the same way about his brother. He said, "I'm sure it'll work out in the end." Charlie sighed and replied, "No bro, what are the chances of me ever seeing her again?"

Lucas could hear the genuine pain in his twins voice as he added bitterly, "She probably graduated with honours and is now probably married to some son of a bitch, who doesn't deserve to be in her presence. She probably shit out a couple of kids for him as well."

Charlie had to stifle the mad urge to not burst out in laughter. **'If only you knew twin brother dearest, if only you knew what I know'** He spoke out loud, "I'm sure it will work itself out. Anyway I've got to get going. I've got a date with Hales."

Charlie perked up at hearing this. He said, "Good luck bro. Take care of her and never take her for granted. Always treat her right. Never let her go. You'll never realise how precious she is, not until she is truly gone."

Lucas felt his breath catch in his throat, as he realised his brother wasn't just taking about him and Hales, but himself and Joey as well. He really hoped those two got it together, not only because they had a son together, but because they loved each other, whether the other was aware of it or not.

Charlie wished him good luck again, before telling him that he would see him in at four tomorrow morning. They made arrangements for Lucas to meet him at the air port when his plane landed. With that agreed upon, Charlie hung up.

Lucas sighed as he went to get ready for his date with Haley. He would tell her about Charlie coming home the next morning. But above all, tonight was the night. He had a feeling that he and Haley would make love for the first time that night. He planned on telling her that he was in love with her.


	4. Four

**Always Meant To Be**

Joey smiled, as she took in the sight that was Karen's café. She remembered Charlie telling her about it one time when they'd stayed up all night just talking, nothing more.

She and her son's had arrived in Tree Hill two days ago. They were still getting settled in. The rest of hers and the boys belongs were due to arrive the next day. She had them shipped over from Cape side to Tree Hill.

She took a deep breath, as she looked down at her son's then back at the café in front of her. This was it, she was finally going to meet Charlie's family, get to see where he had grown up.

She sighed, before reaching out a hand to pull open the door. A bell sounded, as she pulled the door open. She looked around as she walked inside, holding Jason's hand, while she held Damien against her hip on her other side.

Karen looked up when she heard the bell on the door, indicating she had a customer. She silently took in the sight of a dark haired woman, who looked to be around her son's age.

She was holding the hand of a little blond haired boy, while she held a younger little brunette against her hip. She wondered what a woman so young was doing with two children. Well, she couldn't really judge, after all she did become pregnant in college with Lucas and Charlie.

She called out, "Hello, what can I do for you?" Joey cleared her throat and asked, "Could you possibly tell me where I can find a Karen Roe, please?"

Karen put down the drying towel she had been holding and replied, "I'm Karen Roe, what can I do for you?" Joey smiled and replied, "Hello, I'm Joey Potter. I'm a friend of your son's, Charlie Todd, or should I say Scott?"

Karen's eyes widened, as she asked, "How do you know my son. And how did you know to come here?" Joey replied, "We met whilst he was in Boston. I was going to college there, while he was going to college and was part of a band."

She added, "I met him though my friend Jen, when he dated her. And then of course I know all about you, Lucas, Haley and his life here in Tree Hill, before he left for Boston."

She continued, "I came here not expecting him to be here, as I know he hasn't been back since you two had an argument. I came here, well, I wanted my son, Jason" she gestured to the blond, blue eyed boy Karen had instantly noticed when she entered.

She concluded, "I wanted him to get to know his grandmother and his two uncles. Charlie mentioned he had a twin brother Lucas, as well as a younger half brother, called Nathan."

Karen instantly knew she was who she said she was. She knew too much about Charlie and their family for her not to be who she said she was. Karen froze when she recalled what Joey had said about Jason.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me, that, that little boy is Charlie's son and my grandchild?" She gestured to Jason, who was clinging to his mother's hand, as he eyed Karen shyly.

Joey nodded and replied, "Yes. Could we possibly take this somewhere else more private, please?" Karen silently nodded, before she called out, "Hales, could you please watch the café while I go in the back please?" Haley nodded.

Karen gestured for Joey to follow her. Joey nodded and followed after her, leading Jason by the hand, while adjusting Damien to her side. Haley discreetly eyed the other woman, wondering who she could be.

Once in the back, they sat around a square table. Karen asked Joey, "Can I get you and the little ones something to drink?" Joey replied, "Just some water will do fine, thank you. And juice for these two if you've got it, please." Karen nodded, as she walked over to the nearby sink, grabbing a tall glass as she did.

Once she set the glass full of water down in front of Joey, she filled two plastic drink cups halfway with juice, which belonged to Jenny, when the little girl would sometimes visit with Brooke and Jake.

She then took a seat in front of Joey, as she watched Joey settled her son in her lap, while her other son, was sat in one of the chairs around the table. She smiled sweetly at him, as she realised his feet were hanging over the edge of the chair.

She could clearly see this child was her grandson. He was a spitting image of both Charlie and Lucas. The hair, the eyes and the features, except for the nose and his ears, were all Charlie. Even his skin tone matched her son's.

Joey saw the look of awe on Karen's face and the tears that were filling her eyes, as she eyed Jason. Karen asked, "What are their full names?" she gestured to Jason then Damien.

Joey took a sip of water, before replying. "Your grandson is called, Jason Charlie Todd." She added, gesturing to Damien. "This is Damien Pacey Witter; he's Jason's half brother."

Karen frowned, as she commented, "So it's true then, he really did go and change his name from Scott to Todd? Lucas, who Charlie kept in touch with, he informed me of what Charlie had done. But I never truly believed he'd actually done it, not until now, that is."

She added, "I had my boys christened, as Charles Michael and Lucas Eugene Scott." Both women suddenly looked up when they heard a little girl squeal "Mommy!"

Karen beamed, "Lily sweet heart, have you been good for your big brother?" Lily nodded rapidly and said, "Yeah, me and Luke played basket ball." Karen looked up at her son, as she grinned and said, "Really, that's nice sweet heart?"

Lily Roe-Scott was the four year-old daughter of Karen and Keith Scott. She was born not long after Keith was killed. She was the only reminder that Karen had left of Keith.

Karen and Lucas turned to look at Joey, when she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. All the colour had left her face and there was a look of shock on her face. She eyed Lucas in wonderment.

Lucas asked, with a concerned look on his face, "Are you ok, you look more then a little pale. In fact you look like you've seen a ghost?" Joey removed her hand, as she opened and closed her mouth. But no sound come forth.

Karen instantly knew what had caused such a reaction in the younger woman. Charlie and Lucas weren't just twins; no they were identical in every way. She understood why Joey looked like she had just encountered a ghost.

Joey spluttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and gap at you, it just that you're identical to Charlie, literately. He said you were twins, but he never said you were of the identical verity. Some twins don't look a like."

Lucas asked, "You know my brother, Charlie?" Joey nodded, as held out her hand. "Yes, I do. I'm Joey Potter. We met in Boston at Worthington College, pleased to meet you." Lucas suddenly grinned widely, as he took her hand and shook it.

He chuckled and commented laughingly, "Ah, pleasure to meet you to. Finally, I get to meet the infamous Joey Potter, the only woman to have ever challenged my player of a twin brother. I've always wanted to meet the woman who was able to make my player of a brother smitten and turned him into a love sick fool."

He asked, "So, what brings you to Tree Hill, if you don't mind me asking?" Joey replied, "I just recently gotten a divorce. So I decided to leave my home town. I couldn't bear to stay in the same town as my cheating ex-husband and the woman who he cheated with, who was supposedly supposed to be one of my closet friends, some friend huh?"

She went on, "So I decided to move to Tree Hill. I moved here with my son's two days ago. I accepted and am due to start at the local high school, as the new English teacher, after the summer holidays are finished."

She concluded, "I realised Charlie wouldn't be here, as I know he left after he and his mother had an argument. No, I came here for a new start. I wanted my son to finish growing up in the town where his father grew up. I wanted him to get to know his grandmother and his uncles."

Lucas's eyes widened, as he asked, "Wait a second. Do you mean to tell me, that Charlie got you pregnant before he left you to go on tour?" He explained at Joey's look of surprise. "He talks to me, he tells me most things."

He added, "He told me a lot about you. How you persuaded him to not give up his dreams, after he decided he wanted to stay with you in Boston." Karen looked to see Joey's reaction.

Joey replied, "That is true. But no, your brother had no idea I was pregnant. I didn't know until three and a half months later." Suddenly they all looked up, as Haley entered the room.

Haley explained "I'm now on my break. Kelly is taking over right now." She turned to Lucas and smiled, as he leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her mouth before pulling a way.

Lucas turned back to face Joey and said, "Joey Potter, Meet Haley James. Hales, Meet Joey" He gestured to each woman. Haley nodded and leaned forwards and held out her hand for Joey to shake. "Pleased to meet you, I've been told a lot about you though Lucas, who found out from Charlie."

Joey smiled and shook Haley's hand in return. She told her, "I've heard a lot about you to, from Charlie. He said you were married to his half brother, Nathan."

Haley replied, "Yes, I was up until four months ago. I divorced him. He was unfaithful to me, with Lucas's girl friend, who was supposed to be my friend."

Joey gave her a sympathetic smile and commented, "Yeah, I know exactly what that feels like, don't I just." She continued to explain at Haley's questioning look, as she and Lucas took a seat around the table, while Lily sat in her mother's lap.

"I got pregnant with Charlie's son, Jason Charlie Todd" she gestured to Jason, who was eyeing everyone shyly. Joey went on, "Two years after Jason was born I graduated from College. I restarted up a past relationship with one of my child hood friend, Pacey Witter."

She continued on, at Haley's nod. "I discovered I was pregnant with my other son, Damien Pacey Witter" she gestured to Damien, who was suckling on his thumb, while eyeing everyone around the table curiously.

Joey added, "Five months later we were married. Our marriage lasted only two years. I find that terribly shameful, considering how our marriage actually ended."

She concluded, "I caught him having sex across the kitchen counter in our home, with my old room mate and friend from college. This is why I had to leave my home town, I had to get away from them and the constant urges I had to cause them both some serious physical harm."

Lucas, Haley and Karen studied her, as she continued to speak. She was beautiful they noted. She had jaw length dark brown hair that was so dark, it was almost black. She had warm and deep chocolate brown eyes. And an olive coloured skin tone. They also noted she was petite and slim, but still had curves in all of the right places.

Joey said, "Sometimes I wish I'd never given a relationship with Pacey a second chance. I sometimes wish I had left with Charlie when he had asked me to."

She added after a brief pause, "But then I remember, if I had done all of that, then I would have never gotten pregnant with Damien. I could never imagine not having him, regardless of her who his father is."

Haley asked, "So how did you and Charlie meet?" Joey smiled fondly, as she replied, "I met him after he cheated on one of my friends from my home town, Jen, who is now married to another child hood friend of mine, Dawson Leery."

Karen moaned and placed a hand over her mouth, at hearing her son had cheated on someone. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. He commented, "I can't talk. I cheated on Brooke with Peyton. And was a bit of a player until my last year of high school. But never as bad as our Charlie had been."

Joey asked puzzled, "What do you mean, by had been." Lucas smirked and revealed, "You changed my brother for the better. After you he never cheated again. Sure he had other relationships, but they never lasted. He always said they weren't you that they could never even hope to compare to you. My brother still loves you, Joey."

Joey looked stunned at this. Karen asked, "Did you ever love my son?" Joey smiled sadly, as she told Karen and the others what she had told Jen and Dawson. "I was halfway there. I believe I could have easily had fallen in love with him, if he'd stayed around, or if I'd gone on tour with him."

She went on, "Anyway, after Charlie had cheated on Jen, I met him a couple of months later. His band was playing in the club that I, Pacey and Audrey were attending. Audrey is the one Pacey cheated on me with."

She continued, after taking a sip of water. "That night for some reason that is even beyond my understanding, I got up on stage and sang with Charlie and his band. I sang I want you to want me." She chuckled.

She went on after another brief pause. "That night was the first time I kissed Charlie. He needled me; he somehow knew which buttons to press to make me do things I wouldn't normally dream of doing, like for example getting up on stage in front of over two hundred people and singing."

Haley giggled and asked, "What did he say to you to make you do it?" Joey giggled also and replied, "He said, Joey, the smart girl from Worthington. When was the last time you did something completely and indisputably wild?"

Lucas, Haley and Karen laughed at this, knowing that sounded exactly like something Charlie would have said and done. Karen was relieved to hear that hadn't changed about her son.

Joey added, "Pacey was glad to see the back of Charlie. He and Charlie never got a long. He couldn't let go of the fact Charlie had cheated on Jen."

She added with a chuckle, "And of course Charlie could push Pacey's buttons like no one I'd ever met before. Seriously, Pacey would become so riled by Charlie, considering Charlie would make no secret of exactly how much he was enjoying pushing and needling Pacey."

Lucas laughed and said, "Yeah, that definitely sounds like my brother. Charlie always had this knack of getting under someone's skin with amazing ease. And he always enjoyed watching which button earned which reaction."

He added, sniggering, "I swear Nathan and Brooke would attempt to cause him some serious physical harm when he did it to them. Nothing or anyone, accept for Dan Scott, our father, could rile Nathan more, then Charlie Scott, now Todd."

Haley and Karen had half moaned and half laughed. Haley said, "I can't believe Charlie still does that. I figured he'd have grown out of that less then thrilling habit."

Karen laughed and told the woman that was like a daughter to her, "Charlie wouldn't be Charlie if he didn't do that. It's a part of who he is. It has been apart of his personality since he was very young."

They continued to talk, until Haley had to go back to work. Joey insisted she had things to do, but would return tomorrow, so Karen could spend more time with her grandson. Karen had beamed at this, as she eyed the little boy.

Lucas and Haley eyed Jason. Haley smiled sweetly and said, "He's an adorable looking little boy. Wow, he doesn't half resemble Charlie?" Lucas nodded in agreement, as he eyed his little nephew intently. There was no doubt he was definitely family.


	5. Five

**Always Meant To Be**

Haley smiled brightly into her mirror, as she took in her appearance. Brooke had really out done herself this time. Haley beamed at Brooke and said, "Thank you so much Brooke. You really went and out did yourself this time."

Brooke grinned and waved her off and replied, "Good. Always glad to help tutor girl. Now do me a favour. I want you go out tonight and knock Lucas Scott dead, when he sees how beautiful you look tonight."

Brooke had straightened and turned Haley's neck length hair under. Haley had dyed it a darker shade of brown, it was similar in shade to Brooke's.

Brooke had applied make up, which was a little darker then Haley was accustomed to wearing, but not much so. She had opted for nude and skin tones, with subtle browns and bronzes, with a little brown mascara, followed by some strawberry gloss on her lips to finish.

She was wearing the underwear, dress and shoes she and Brooke had gone shopping for that morning. Brooke had insisted she buy a black lace matching thong and strapless bra.

Her dress was black and strapless. It flowed down to just above her knee caps. There was a small floral pattern embroidered with tiny white rhinestones, down the left hand side of the bodice.

Her shoes were open toe black high heels. Haley didn't wear high heels very often, but Brooke had insisted that the dress she was wearing was intended to be worn with heels.

Haley had a first been reluctant. Usually in the past, she had only ever worn underwear like what she was currently wearing, when she had been planning a night of seducing Nathan.

Brooke had insisted that she needed to wear that underwear. She insisted that Lucas was going to make his move tonight, she just knew it. She asked Haley, "Are you ready to take your relationship with Lucas to the next level?"

Haley sighed and said, "Yes I'm ready, more then ready. I've been ready for years." She added, "Please don't think badly of me. But I regret marrying Nathan. Don't get me wrong, I did love him. And a small part of me is always going to love him. But I realise now, that I married the wrong Scott brother."

She added at Brooke's knowing look. "But at the time, I truly did think I was marrying the right brother. Oh, Brooke, I was so young and unwise to what it took to be in a serious and committed relationship."

Brooke let out a deep sigh and said, "What I'm about to tell you, I want to go no further then this room. I suspect Charlie may have already told Lucas this. But I honestly don't think Karen, Jake, Peyton nor Nathan, know about this."

Haley nodded for her to continue. "During your wedding ceremony, when the priest asked if anyone had a reason as to why you and Nathan shouldn't have been married. I saw Charlie open his mouth to protest, but then he must have thought better of it."

Haley's mouth opened in shock. Brooke continued on, "Charlie knew that you were marrying the wrong brother. I'm not surprised; he could always read you almost as well as Lucas can."

She added, "Plus I think it's a twin thing. He knew Lucas felt the same, but Lucas didn't want to hurt you and Nathan. And Charlie most likely knew you'd have never forgiven him, if he had."

She continued, "I saw it to. When I was dating Lucas, he was never completely there with me. I know he didn't do it to deliberately hurt me, Lucas isn't like that, never will be."

She went on, "I would sometimes see the way you two would share longing glances, or touches that lasted longer then was right. I honestly don't think either one of you knew you were doing it in the beginning. But I could tell you were both more then aware of your feelings, after you married Nathan and Lucas got serious with Peyton."

She added, "And whilst I'm getting some secrets off of my chest, I might as well tell you this. But please don't tell Lucas, I wouldn't want to hurt him like that." Haley nodded for her to go on.

"After I broke up with Charlie, I only went with Lucas because he was Charlie's twin, his identical twin. You can never know what it is like to be with one twin, then the other. They are so much a like, it was surreal."

She concluded, "Please don't feel bad of me. I did eventually grow to love Lucas and stopped seeing Charlie. It was only in the beginning that I was replacing Charlie with him."

Haley picked up her earrings, as she replied, "Lucas already knows. I think everyone knew. It was obvious Brooke. One twin decides he no longer wants to be with you and moves his attentions over to Peyton."

She went on, as she carefully put in both of her small diamond stud earrings. "Lucas said he always felt like you weren't truly with him. He once told me, that whilst you two were making love, you accidentally called out Charlie's name."

Brooke gasped, as she placed her hand over her mouth. There was a look of horror on her face. She spluttered, "Oh my god, I swear I had no idea I had done such a thing. I feel like a bitch, oh my god. No wonder he cheated on me with Peyton."

Haley quickly assured her, as she picked up her gold neck lace, with a tear drop shaped diamond on the end. "Lucas knows you didn't do it deliberately. He told me he didn't go with Peyton to get back at you."

Brooke asked, "So why did he?" Haley secured the neck lace around her neck, before turning to face Brooke. "Because, he said he couldn't continue to be in a relationship with someone who was still hung up over his twin brother."

She added, "He also told me, that he only went with Peyton because he couldn't have me. At the time, as you know, I was in deep with Nathan." She remained silent, as she looked over at the other woman.

Brooke admitted after a moment's silence, "I always envied both you and Peyton, Peyton in particular. Now I'm just disgusted by her." She went on at Haley's concerned look.

"All three Scott brothers's loved you Haley, unconditionally. Charlie saw you as a sister and adored you; he was so protective of you. Then there was Nathan, he left me, as soon as he started to take notice of you. You married him." She went on, "Then there was Lucas, he's been in love with you most likely before even high school."

She assured Haley, "But I never hated you, I never could. I no longer envy you, I in fact pity you. It isn't easy loving the Scott brothers." Haley grinned and said, "Yeah, tell me about it." Brooke and Haley let out a knowing giggle.

Brooke finally continued once she got her giggling under control. "As for Peyton, god I envied her something fierce. She's beautiful. First she dated Nathan, who cheated on her with me."

She went on after a brief pause. "Then I went over to Charlie, after Nathan started falling for you. Charlie left me for Peyton. I got with Lucas. Lucas, surprise, surprise, leaves me for; you guessed it, Peyton Sawyer."

Haley cringed sympathetically. She was really starting to hate Peyton. All of the Scott brother's seem to flock to her. And most of the time, she and Brooke were the ones left in the dust, to pick up the pieces of each others broken hearts.

Brooke hissed, "She disgusts me. She cheats on Lucas, who despite being in love with you was faithful, physically if not mentally." She went on, her anger and disgust for the blond woman, evident.

"Nathan cheats on you with her. I still can't believe she had the sheer fucking nerve to ride him in your bed, your marriage bed. She don't shit on friends, I've learned that the hard way, believe me I have."

She concluded, "Now she is living with him in LA, where I heard he is now playing for the Lakers and she is working in an art gallery." She looked at Haley incredulously, when she started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny, Hales?" Haley laughed harder and louder. She spluttered between hysterical giggles. "Charlie, he lives in LA. He's a Lakers fan. If he finds out everything Nathan and Peyton have done, he'll pitch a serious fit. He'll take more then a swipe at Nathan."

Brooke's eyes widened in realisation, as she started cackling in delight, as she imagined exactly what Charlie would do to Nathan and Peyton, Nathan especially.

She crowed, "Lucas told me that he kept in touch with Charlie. How much do you wanna better that Lucas has told him everything? They're twins, they share a connection. And it is obvious they're going to tell each other everything, well, most things if not everything."

Haley doubled over in laughter, nodding her head rapidly in agreement. Brooke cackled, "Oh god, I suddenly feel better. In fact I've never felt such a buzz in a long time, without the aid of a couple of glasses of wine."

Brooke then turned and took out a digital camera, as both she and Haley wiped tears of laughter from their eyes. Before Haley could protest, she snapped a picture. Haley asked, "What's that for, it's not like I'm going to the prom here?"

Brooke smirked, as she waved the developed picture. She looked down at it and nodded in satisfaction. She commented, "I know it's not prom or anything like that. But I think you definitely need a picture to show how you were, before you slept with Lucas Scott for the first time."

Haley laughed. Brooke nodded her head, "Seriously. If you sleep with him tonight, you'll be amazed at how different you'll feel afterwards. Both Lucas and Charlie had this gift of making you feeling like you were floating on cloud nine. You'll never be the same again."

She giggled, "I'm just taking a picture to show you later on what you looked like, before Lucas Scott turns your world upside down and takes you to sweet, sweet luxurious heaven." Both women cackled madly.

Unknown to them, Lucas had been standing outside the door. He had heard Brooke's last comment about him and Charlie in bed. He smirked and shook his head.

He knocked on the door. The cackling instantly ceased, as he called out in a sing song voice, "It's a pleasure to know I left such an impression upon you, Brooke."

He added, as he heard their shocked squeals. "I arrived over fifteen minutes ago; I came up to see where Haley had got to. We have reservations in less then half an hour. But imagine what I heard?"

He added, before the door was practically ripped open by a flushed Brooke. "Oh, yeah and by the way, I did tell Charlie about what Nathan did. He's pissed, beyond pissed."

He quickly took a step back and smirked at the flushed and horrified looks on both women's faces. He slowly entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he caught sight of Haley.

Haley flushed under his awe filled gaze. Brooke had to stifle a snigger behind her hand. He was completely smitten and head of heels in love. She smirked widely, as she took note of the hot burning lust raging through Lucas's blue eyes, which had darkened.

Oh most definitely, Lucas and Haley would be taking their relationship to the next level. Brooke cleared her throat, snapping Lucas out of his lust filled stupor. Both Lucas and Haley flushed at her knowing smirk.

Lucas slowly walked over to Haley, before gently pulling her to him. He gently squeezed her around the waist and whispered in her ear, "You look gorgeous." Haley flushed and beamed at him, before he kissed her lovingly.

He would have happily deepened the kiss, but realised Brooke was still in the room. He pulled away from Haley and figured he might as well tell both Brooke and Haley about Charlie returning at the same time.

"Oh, whilst I've got you both in the same room, I need to tell you what Charlie told me over the phone a couple of hours ago." Brooke asked, "What?" Lucas grinned widely and replied, "Charlie is returning to live in Tree Hill. He's left the band, due to problems with the lead singer being jealous of him and giving him a load of shit."

Both Haley and Brooke squealed in delight. Haley asked in excitement, "When is due to arrive? And oh my god, did you tell him about Joey and Jason?" Brooke added, "Yeah, is he aware he's a daddy and his lady love is here in Tree Hill?"

Lucas shook his head and replied, "He's taking the Red Eye from LA. He will arrive around about four tomorrow morning. And no, I didn't tell him, it isn't my place to tell him. He'll have to find out from Joey."

Brooke asked, "So who's going to pick him up from the air port?" Lucas replied, "I am." Haley asked excitedly, "Oh, can I come to?" Brooke nodded, "I would like to as well. Please." Lucas sighed before nodding. Both women squeal in delight.

Lucas snorted, as he rolled his eyes and asked, "What are you high school groupies of his?" Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and quipped, "Oh shush, you're just jealous, is all."

Lucas snorted, "Yeah, sure, whatever." Haley rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. She gasped, "You said we had less then half an hour to get there. We better get going; we've got less then twenty minutes left to get there."

Brooke said, "Ok, you two get going." She added, as she turned to walk out of the bedroom door, "Lucas can you pick us up at one, I'll be waiting?" Lucas nodded.


	6. Six

**AN: This chapter is the edited version of chapter six. It has a Laley sex scene. You've been warned. I've posted the uncut version of this chapter on my profile.**

**Always Meant To Be**

It was gone ten before Lucas and Haley arrived at his place. Haley giggled over what Charlie had said to him during their conversation from earlier. Haley didn't pity or envy Nathan, if and when Charlie met with him again.

Lucas chuckled warmly, as he pulled her to him outside the door of his three bed roomed house. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he kissed her passionately and deeply.

He murmured against her mouth, "I love you Hales, I love you so much." Haley deepened the kiss, before murmuring against his mouth, "I love you to, always have and I always will."

Lucas kissed her harder, opening his mouth as she licked his lower lip. He hungrily kissed her back, entwining his tongue with her own, as he slanted his mouth over hers.

He moaned against her mouth, "I want you so bad." Haley whimpered against his lips and said, "I want you to, I want you to make love to me. I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

They pulled away from the kiss. Lucas then beamed at her, as he turned and took his keys out of his trouser pocket. He then placed the key in the lock, before taking her hand and opening the door and leading her inside.

Once inside, he placed his keys on the table in the hallway, he then lifted her into his arms. He proceeded to carry her up the stairs. They kissed, as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

Lucas continued to carry her off to his room, as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. Haley, she giggled as Lucas nibbled on her ear. He beamed at her before opening the door to his room with his free hand. Once inside he gently lowered Haley onto the bed.

Haley quickly took in her surroundings. Lucas's room was nothing fancy or overly elaborate. There was a simple black cherry wood desk, with his laptop on it.

It was covered in all kinds of books, with many sheets of paper with notes scribbled on them, from when Lucas had been hit with a sudden inspiration.

There was also a dresser also made of the same black cherry wood. She found the room simple but tasteful. Lucas had always enjoyed the simple things in life.

Haley sat up and took hold of Lucas's tie and pulled him towards her, so he was resting on his knees leaning over her. He bent his head down further and captured her lips.

He teasingly nibbled on her lower lip, followed by her upper. Haley whimpered as he licked her mouth, asking for permission to enter and explore. She willingly obliged, allowing Lucas to slip his tongue past her lips and into her waiting and warm, moist mouth.

Lucas moaned deep in the back of his throat as Haley licked the roof of his mouth, followed by a brief swipe over his teeth. He slanted his mouth over hers, revelling in the sweetness of her, loving the sensation of her warm and moist tongue entwining with his, as the kiss became hungrier and more passionate.

They pulled apart gasping for air. Haley allowed Lucas to gently guide her backwards to rest upon the soft fluffy pillows of his bed. He then gently settled over her, resting his weight upon his forearms.

He began to suck and nibble on her neck hard, leaving his mark, as if claiming her. Haley sighed in content, as Lucas gently suckled on her jaw line, before tracing his tongue up the side of her face and up to her ear lobe.

She whimpered, as he nibbled teasingly around the shell of her ear, before taking it into his warm and moist mouth. Gently, he inserted a leg in between hers, spreading her legs wide, so he could settle between them comfortably.

He leaned forwards and gently brushed his lips against hers before capturing her lips fully in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Haley wound her fingers though his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

He could never be close enough in her opinion, not until she felt like she could crawl inside and become one with him. Haley opened her mouth, giving him the opportunity deepen the kiss.

He moaned into her mouth as she sucked teasingly on his tongue. Lucas pulled away panting heavily. He then gestured for Halley to sit up and stand. She did.

He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, allowing it to full to the floor, to pool at her feet. She then stepped out of it followed by her high heels.

His breath caught in his throat, at the sight of her just in her matching black lace thong and strapless bra. She looked stunning. He felt himself harden even more at the mere sight of her.

He leaned forward on the bed, resting on his knees and gestured for her to come to him. She moved back onto the bed. He then lowered her all the way onto her back, before he started kissing and nibbling every inch of her beautiful skin that was revealed to him.

He then, gestured for her to sit up. He then reached behind her to unclasp her bra, before allowing it to full forwards, exposing her breasts to him for the first time. She was stunning.

He felt his breath catch in his throat, as he eyed her naked chest lovingly. He then lowered her back onto the bed, before lowering his head to her left breast.

He began to gently suckle on her nipple. Haley all but purred at the hot wetness that covered her breast, it felt deliciously good, sending a tingling throughout her entire body.

Lucas gave her other breast the same attention, causing her to moan and to gently tug on his hair, releasing a moan from him in the process. Her tugging on his hair felt wonderful against his scalp.

Lucas released her breast and leaned back, in order to gesture for her to lift her hips, aiding him in removing her lace thong. Once she was fully exposed to him, Lucas's eyes flared with lust and darkened. He eyed her appreciatively making her blush.

She never ever dreamed her best friend would ever be seeing her naked, or that he would ever eye her in such a fashion. It was enough to make her breath catch in her throat.

Lucas thought she was stunning. Her body was beyond beautiful. All of her unblemished tanned skin exposed for his eyes only. He took in her curves, tracing them with his gaze, admiring her, loving her with his eyes.

And of course the neatly trimmed light golden brown curls between her legs. He missed her original hair colour, but still loved the new look as well. He thought she looked beautiful no matter how she looked or what she wore.

Haley flushed under Lucas's dark and vivid gaze. She decided she was not going to be the only one baring her all. She would soon take care of that. She leaned forward and gripped Lucas's tie.

Lucas raised and eye brow, causing Haley to look up at him innocently from beneath long dark lashes. She pouted "No fair, you're still fully dressed, while I'm stark' naked. Play fare Luke"

Lucas, grinned his wide and lovably goofy grin before leaning forward to kiss her again. He toed off his shoes before kicking them somewhere on the other side of the room, whilst not once breaking the kiss. He then released her mouth breathing heavily before attacking her neck and jaw line, sucking and nibbling making her shiver in delight.

As he did this he managed to also slip his socks off, also kicking them to one side, leaving him bare footed. Next Haley made quick work of the few buttons holding Lucas's black pinstriped jacket closed. Once open, he shrugged it off, before tossing it onto the floor.

She worked on his sky blue tie that brought out the colour of his eyes beautifully. She playfully tugs on the long strip of soft silk, making Lucas wink at her. She unfastened the knot before that to also join the growing pile of his and her clothes.

Then she worked on unfastening the buttons of his shirt that matched the colour of his tie. Her hands trembled, having not seen Lucas topless since high school.

Once the buttons were all undone, she helped him slip it over his shoulders and off all together, before she threw it to join his jacket.

Before he could react she twisted in a complicated fashion, the result being Lucas shoved onto his back. Lucas looked up at her with wide eyes. She had obviously caught him off guard.

Haley straddled his hips, before bending her head and flicked her tongue teasingly against one of his nipples. He hissed between clenched teeth, as her moist tongue worked his nipple and her hot breath sent chills through him. He moaned and threw his head back when her teeth grazed his nipple.

He laced his fingers though her hair, when she gave his other nipple the same treatment as its twin. He gently caressed her scalp with the tips of his fingers, making her shiver.

He arched his back and moaned when her teeth yet again grazed the now hard and sensitive nub. Haley then left his nipple with one last affectionate nip and lick, before making her way down his chest.

She licked nibbled and caressed her way down his torso, until she reached the one place he wanted her. She worked on the button of his trousers, undoing it before unzipping them. She then gestured for him to lift his hips, which he complied, aiding her to pull off his trousers.

She eyed his naked body, surprised to discover he was not wearing any underwear; he had been bare under his trousers the whole time. The thought made her shiver. He was beautiful tanned, toned and muscular.

She paid extra close attention to his long and hard and thick shaft, he was well endowed, no doubt. She blushed at the sight of it all hard and leaking pre-cum it looked painful, his expression told her it was.

Lucas moaned when Haley bent down and took his length into her mouth. He moaned out loud, arching his hips as she continued to suckle, until he came with a yell of her name.

Haley crawled up towards Lucas, who was still lying there panting and breathing heavily. But there was a sated and content look upon his handsome features. She watched as he arched his back and stretched like a big and lazy cat.

His arms and legs were spread out over the bed. She straddled him once more, her breasts brushing against his naked chest, making both of them shiver at the sensation of naked flesh against naked flesh.

She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She slipped her tongued passed his lips making him moan, when he tasted him self on her tongue. He sucked her tongue into his mouth hungrily as she slanted her mouth over his.

Haley let out a startled squeal, as he suddenly turned them over, breaking the kiss, so she was lying on her back. He then bent his head and teasingly trailed his tongue down her torso, until he reached her navel.

And without warning, he dipped his tongue into the sensitive indent, causing her to arch off of the bed and throw her head back with a scream.

Lucas grinned smugly against her navel, before swirling his tongue around it, then plunging back in, slipping it in and out. He kissed and nibbled his way around the sensitive skin on her lower stomach making her twitch and arch her back again, moaning loudly.

Haley tugged on his hair, trying to push his head down lower. What he was currently doing was all well and good, but it was not enough, she needed him so badly. She throbbed almost painfully between her legs; she was soaking wet and desperate for him.

Lucas soon took the hint, deciding there was always time later on for a more detailed exploration. They did after all have the rest of their lives to explore each other.

He snaked a hand between her legs, caressing her inner thigh with his finger tips. He trailed his hand teasingly slowly up her leg, until he reached where she so desperately wanted him to go.

He slowly slid one of his fingers inside her hot and tight wetness. Haley groaned in frustration, which soon turned to a whimper of pleasure, as his finger was fully submerged up to his knuckle inside of her.

He slipped his finger in and out of her over and over again, twisting it so his knuckle hit a special place inside of her, making her scream in pleasure. Soon he added a second finger, stroking her over and over again, bringing her the most delicious pleasure.

He pinched her clit with his free hand. Soon a third finger joined the other two inside of her, working their magic and playing havoc on her senses. Haley moaned loudly, mumbling what sounded like nonsense.

Lucas was amazed by how hot and tight she felt around his fingers. Just the thought of how she was going to feel wrapped around his length almost made him come again.

Haley whimpered in both frustration and loss, as he removed his fingers from inside of her. He did not give her the chance to start protesting. His fingers were soon replaced by his tongue.

Haley screamed, as she was almost overwhelmed by the sensations Lucas was creating within her. Soon it was too much and she came with a scream of his name.

He made his way back up the bed until he was leaning over her once more, bracing him self upon his forearms. He bent his head and hungrily captured her lips in a deep kiss.

He moaned as her mouth opened under his, as her tongue slipped into his mouth, sucking hungrily on his tongue, tasting her self, as he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her hard, fast and passionately.

They soon broke apart breathing and panting hard, as Haley gasped for breath. She soon discovered Lucas was hard once again, as she felt his length straining against both of their stomachs. She reached down in between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his hard and throbbing length.

Lucas hissed from between clenched teeth, at her touch. His mouth; open in a silent moan as she continued to stroke him. He bucked against her hand, as she gripped him more firmly, stroking him slightly harder and faster. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, as his nose gently brushed against hers.

Haley loved the feel of him in her hand. He was so hard and smooth. He felt hot and heavy in her hand. Lucas slowly continued to buck his hips, pushing him self further into her hand. He breathed and panted heavily, his mouth open in a silent moan the whole time.

The only sound in the room was the sound of Lucas's heavy breathing and panting, as Haley stroked him faster and harder. Lucas nearly lost it when Haley used just the right amount of pressure and firmness, as she stroked him up and down, flicking her thumb over the head of his length.

He gripped her wrist, stopping her movements completely. Haley looked at him questioningly. Lucas panted out, his voice low and husky, "Hales as much as I'm enjoying that, I won't last long if you continue. I would much rather be inside you when I do."

Haley whimpered at the images his words had provoked, Lucas smirked smugly and knowingly. He settled him self comfortably between her spread legs. He then lifted her hips slightly, before positioning him self at her wet and throbbing opening.

He asked one last time before he went any further. He wanted to be sure that this was what she wanted. That he loved her to much to force her, that he rather she be willing, or nothing would happen.

"Hales, are you sure this is exactly what you want? Because if you don't say anything now; I may not be able to stop my self. I have wanted you for so long, but I love you too much to force you into anything you don't want."

In that moment Haley loved him even more. The fact he loved and respected her enough to ask her, instead of just rushing on ahead, melted her heart. She loved him so much to the point of bursting. She felt a lump settle in her throat as she felt so overwhelmed by her love for this man.

She told him, with tears in her eyes. "I love you to. I've loved you since I first met you. I've wanted you for so long, even before I married Nathan. I want this, Luke. I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with. I'm yours."

Lucas smiled at her, not his usually wide and goofy grin, but a soft and affectionate smile. Oh how he loved this amazing woman, his best friend in the whole world.

He leaned forwards and kissed her gently and lovingly. He felt tears build up from behind closed lids as he swallowed the lump in his throat. This was finally it she was finally going to be his. Not Nathan's, but his.

He braced himself on his right arm, before taking his left hand and adjusting him self at her entrance, before slowly pushing him self inch by inch inside of her. When he was fully in cased inside her tight and hot wetness, he moaned loudly his eyes rolling into the back of his head in sheer bliss.

Haley moaned right along with him. She had never felt so filled and complete in her whole life. He stretched and filled her. A single tear slid down her cheek. Lucas leaned forwards and gently kissed it away.

He then balanced him self upon his forearms, before beginning to slowly rock against her. He was in no hurry. He just wanted to feel her wrapped around him, all close, tight, hot and wet.

He wanted to savour the moment. Imprint it into his memory. So when in years to come, when they were older and still very much in love with each other, he could look back on this one moment of true love and bliss.

Look back on all of times he would see her kiss Nathan, had to watch her marry his brother. He never wanted it to end. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek, as she joined him, rocking against him.

Soon, though, that was not enough for either of them. He gripped her hips and began to thrust into her, angling him self to hit that spot inside of her, that he had discovered with his fingers and tongue earlier on.

He continued to thrust in and out of her. She brought her legs up to wrap around his back, as he kneeled on his knees and continued to thrust at a different angle.

Haley snaked her fingers though his hair and pulled his head down towards her, before gently capturing his lips. They continued to kiss deeply as he sped up, thrusting into her harder and faster.

Haley moaned loudly, as he grunted, as his hips moved faster and harder against her, he grinded his pelvis against her own, making them both moan aloud.

Soon it became too much for both of them to handle. Haley threw head back and bucked her hips, as she moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back into her head, as he continued to wreak havoc on her senses. This was incredible; he made her feel so full and complete.

Brooke had been right, he was amazing. She was in heaven. And it could only get better. She felt a thrill of pleasure race down her spine, at the thought, that this man was hers. Not Brooke's, not Peyton's and definitely, not Nikki's.

Soon Lucas was just hitting that one spot, not bothering to pull all the way out; he just continued to hit at that one spot inside of her continuously. With one last extra hard hit to that sweet spot, he sent her over the edge, screaming at the top of her lungs.

And the pressure from her inner walls squeezing Lucas's length sent him right after her. He continued to pound into her, riding out his sexual high, until he was spent.

He slowly lowered her legs back onto the bed and slumped exhausted and spent against her.  
Their heavy breathing echoed around the stillness of Lucas's bedroom.

When they had regained their breath, Lucas slowly pulled out of her. Both mourned the loss of that intimate connection immediately. Lucas rolled over taking Haley with him, so she was laying half on top of him, her head resting on his chest, as his arms wrapped securely around her.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, the smell of her shampoo, the smell of sweat, sex, and a smell that was purely just his Hales.

Soon they were finding it impossible to stay awake. Before they fell to sleep, Lucas set the alarm for twelve thirty, as they needed to go and collect Brooke at one, to go and collect Charlie from the air port.


	7. Seven

**AN: Charlie is finally in this chapter. He'll be meeting Joey and Jason in the next chapter.**

**Always Meant To Be**

At twelve thirty, Lucas and Haley woke and redressed in the clothing they had worn out to dinner. They then locked up the house and made the way towards Lucas's deep blue jeep.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Jake's and Brooke's. Brooke was engaged to be married to Jake. They lived together with Jenny, Jake's six year-old daughter.

They had been dating since Brooke's last year of high school. They had been engaged just under a year and were getting married in less then three months.

Brooke kissed Jake and informed him she'd see him later on for breakfast. He nodded and kissed her once more. He then watched as she got into the back of Lucas's Jeep. He waved until they were out of sight.

He thought, as he closed the door behind him, before going to check on Jenny, then back to bed, of how glad he was to hear Charlie was returning. He had met Joey and her son's only two days ago. He liked her a lot; she reminded him a lot of Haley.

He already he knew she would be good for Charlie and would be able to keep him in check. Plus the fact they had a four year-old son together, would help in that department as well.

Inside of the jeep, everyone was nervous. They hadn't seen him in five years. Lucas had only spoken to him, but hadn't seen him in person. Haley and Brooke hadn't even had the pleasure of hearing his voice. They only found out things and were able to pass messages onto him, though Lucas.

It was twenty to four in the morning. They were fifteen minutes away from the air port. The closer they got, the more nervous they become, the girls in particular.

Brooke asked, "How much do you think he's changed?" Lucas shrugged and replied, "I don't know. All I know is that he is now filthy rich and I do mean filthy rich."

Haley added, "I imagine he's going to be a sight more tanned then we are, here in Tree Hill. You said he was living close to the beach in LA." Lucas nodded.

Five minutes away from the air port, Haley asked, "What do you think his and Joey's reactions are going to be towards each other. Or better yet, how do you think Charlie is going to act when he discovers he's got a four year-old son?"

Brooke exclaimed gleefully, "Whoa, I have so got to be around for that confrontation. It would be a serious crime not to be." Lucas and Haley laughed at her.

Lucas commented, as soon as he stopped laughing, "I don't know how he's going to react. I've not said anything to Joey. And all I've told Charlie is that there is a new woman in town with her two sons', who will be taking over as the English teacher at the high school."

He concluded, "And of course she reminds me a lot of Hales and that he would like her. I do know he's still in love with her. He as good as admitted it over the phone."

Five minutes later they managed to park at the air port. All three exited the car. Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders, while her arm went around his waist. Brooke walked in front of them.

Lucas, Haley and Brooke waited in the main lounge area. Ten minutes later at least eighty people came forward and headed for their bags. Five minutes later, the large crowd cleared, so only twenty people at the most were left collecting their bags.

Lucas scanned the few remaining people near the bags collection area. He didn't have to look for long, as Charlie spotted them first. He smirked at them and made his way to wards them.

Haley and Brooke were stunned. Lucas eyed his brother in disbelief. He muttered, "At least people won't have any trouble telling us a part anymore."

It was true, they wouldn't. Charlie's skin was a shade darker then Lucas's. His hair was slightly spiky and a dark brown, similar to Haley's. Plus his clothing looked expensive and was evidently designer.

Charlie chuckled, which snapped the girls out of their stupors. He just managed to lower his bags to the floor, before he had his arms full of both Haley and Brooke.

Lucas chuckled, as he saw his brother's eyes widen. He sniggered; when his brother sent him a look that screamed help me. After a few minutes of Lucas sniggering and Charlie glowering at him, Haley and Brooke pulled away.

Lucas and Charlie exchanged a manly hug. Charlie then took in everyone at a distance. He eyed Brooke and smirked, "Brooke Davis, looking real fine as usual." Brooke smirked at him.

She commented, "Your not looking so bad yourself." She added, "It's a good thing you came home when you did. Now I don't have to send you an invitation to my wedding, your already here."

Charlie smiled at her and asked, "Married? So whose the lucky guy who is getting you to settle down?" Brooke held up her left hand, for Charlie to see her engagement ring. She told him, "I'm marrying Jake. We started dating not long after you left for Boston."

Charlie nodded his approval. Brooke was wearing a golden band with a trio of medium sized white, solitaire cut diamonds mounted in the centre. He grinned, "Ah so you plan on becoming, Mrs. Jagielski?"

Brooke returned the grin and replied, "Yes. In three months time, so now you can be one of Jake's groom's men. He mentioned it tonight when I told him you were returning home."

Charlie nodded, before turning towards his brother and Haley and asked, "So, what's with the suit and the dress?" Lucas replied, "These are our clothes from last nights date. We didn't have time to change after we woke."

Charlie smirked deviously, as he drawled, "So, sweet lil Hales stayed the night. Aww bless my cotton socks, lil Hales is all grown up." He pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye.

He added, "Your both looking great. Finally your with the right brother, Hales." He winked at Haley as he told her this. He also added, "I kind of made Nathan pay for what he and Peyton did to you and Luke."

Lucas asked, "What did you do?" Charlie's smile turned wicked, as he picked up his bags and said, "Let's go home shall we? I'm exhausted; I never could sleep on planes surrounded by strangers."

He deadpanned, causing Brooke and Haley to snort, while Lucas smirked at him. "I don't trust someone not to try and molester or murder me in my sleep."

Lucas led them to his jeep and helped Charlie place his two suit cases and his back pack in the trunk. He said to his brother, "Quit avoiding the question. What did you do to Nathan?"

Charlie and Brooke got in the back of the jeep, while Lucas and Haley got in the front. Once Lucas had pulled out of the car park and was heading towards the highway, he demanded sternly, "Charlie. Come on, what did you do?"

Charlie sighed before replying, "I may have found out that our dearest baby brother is now playing for the Lakers. I may also know at least four of the players and the coach."

He continued, as he reached into his pocket of his black leather jacket and pulled out a packet of chewing gum. "Gum anyone?" They all shook their heads. Charlie shrugged and muttered, "Oh well, more for me then."

He shoved a stick of gum in his mouth, before continuing, when he saw his brother shoot him a less then friendly look. "I may have told those players and that coach I may know, that Nathan was a womanizer and a player."

He smirked, as he went on, "And that they should watch their wives around Nathan, as age and whether they were married or not were of no object to him."

He continued on, when he started to see the others eyes widen slightly. "Ialso may have involved Peyton, by telling them that she and Nathan didn't believe in monogamy, that their relationship was an open arrangement."

He went on after a brief pause, when he could feel Brooke starting to shake with silent laughter next to him. "I may or may not have mentioned that she used to be a unisex escort."

He trailed off, when the others started laughing out a loud. He went on, "I finally may or may not have mentioned that Nathan and Peyton were regular visitors to nudist beaches and holidays. And that they were trying to recruit more fellow nudists."

That did it; Lucas had to pull up on the side of the highway, out of the way of the traffic. He and the others started cackling. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms in satisfaction. He asked innocently, "Are you sure you guys don't want a stick of gum?"

This only set the others off laughing even harder, until they were practically howling and had tears streaming down their faces. Brooke asked between bouts of laughter, "Seriously did you really tell those people all of that?"

Charlie nodded. Lucas looked up and asked, "Seriously?" Charlie nodded again and said, with a straight face, there was no hint of laughter in his face, "As serious as a heart attack."

He added his whole expression and body language turning icy. "I wasn't go to tolerate him and that ex skank of a girl friend of mine, hurting my brother and my sister."

He continued on, as the others instantly sobered up, realising he really had done it and wasn't laughing anymore. "I wish I had stopped that wedding. Even if Hales hadn't forgiven me, at least she wouldn't have been hurt and had to have found him fucking her supposed friend."

He added, his tone getting colder, "You, Hales should have married Lucas. Fuck Nathan and Peyton. Peyton wasn't worth it. I swear it was her life's mission to fuck all three Scott brothers."

Brooke said, "I've screwed all three of you Scott brothers, so that makes me no better then her." Charlie and Lucas, Haley included, all shook their heads, no.

Charlie said, "You never ended up really hurting either one of us brothers. Sure we were sorry to lose you, but you never broke us. And you never destroyed somebody's marriage, like Peyton did Hales and Nathan's."

Haley added, "You never screwed my supposedly loving and faithful husband behind my back like she did." Lucas concluded, "When I was with you, I wasn't cheating on anyone. I cheated on you, sadly."

Charlie held his hands up and said "So, do you finally see that there is a huge difference between you and Peyton?" She nodded, before saying, "You guys I only think in the beginning, that she went to Nathan, because Jake chose me over her."

Haley nodded in agreement, as Lucas restarted the engine. He then drove on into the early moving traffic, back home.


	8. Eight

**AN: Finally this is it. Charlie finds out about Joey and meets his son.**

**Always Meant To Be**

It was three a clock that after. Charlie couldn't sleep any longer, regardless of the fact he had jet lag. He decided to get up and go to the café. It was time to face his mother for the first time in five years.

He was staying in one of Lucas's spare rooms, until his stuff had been shipped over from LA. He would then see about getting a house similar to Lucas's. In the same neighbour hood if possible.

An hour later he was standing outside the café, a place he had grown up in. He could remember the many times he spent there after school. Laughing and hanging with both of his brother's, along with Haley, Brooke and Peyton. His mother would bring over cokes and burgers and fries.

He took deep breath, before opening the door, silently cursing the bell above the door. So much for making a quite entrance, his plan to slip into the back unnoticed, just went down the proverbial shitter.

He froze when his mother looked up at him. But it wasn't his mother that had made him freeze. Oh no. The one responsible for that was the one he had left behind in Boston, the person who still held his heart, who would always hold his heart. In short the one being, Joey Potter.

He had a look of disbelief on his face, all colour had drained from his face, making him look ill. He felt a stab of pain, when he saw she had two children with her. He had been right, she did most likely marry and crap out kids for some undeserving tosser, whose last name she more then likely carries.

He choked out, "Joey Potter, or is still Potter. It has after all been four years since I last seen you?" No matter how awkward the situation was, Charlie Todd could not help but make a wise assed crack. "So how is Joey Potter of Worthington, do anything wild lately?"

That was all it took to snap Joey out of her stunned stupor. Without warning she ran to him and launched herself into his arms. She exclaimed, "Oh my god, Charlie. I can't believe it's really you."

She pulled back slightly, but didn't leave the protective cradle of his arms. "When I moved here after my divorce, I honestly never expected to find you here, not after you told me how and why you left Tree Hill."

Charlie frowned and said, "I think we better take this in the back. I don't need the whole of Tree Hill knowing my business, when I've been back not even five minutes." Joey nodded and followed him into the back room.

She called out over her shoulder to Karen, "Karen could you please keep an eye on Jason and Damien?" Karen called back, "Of course. You just work on my son, your both more then over due, four years over due in fact."

Once in the back, they both sat round the square table. Charlie eyed Joey and commented, "You look wonderful Joey, really stunning. Mother Hood seems to suit you."

Joey smiled at him and replied, "I've had four years of experience. Jason Charlie Todd and Damien Pacey Witter are enough to keep me on my toes. I enjoy being a mother; it's the best feeling in the world."

Joey instantly knew Charlie had caught onto what she said, when he paled and his eyes bugged. He spluttered, "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me, that I got you pregnant before I left to go on tour?"

Joey nodded and quickly added when she saw anger start to come over his expression. "I've not deliberately kept Jason from for all of these years. I had no idea where to find you or how to contact you."

She added, "Before you start berating yourself, you didn't do what your father did to your mother. I had no idea I was even pregnant until three and a half months after you'd left to go on tour."

She went on, "Besides we never slept together until a week before you left. It would have been far too soon to discover whether I was pregnant or not. The thought didn't even cross my mind, at least not until I started getting sick of a morning constantly."

Charlie nodded and asked, "I think it's obvious which child is mine. The looks, the hair and the eyes are a dead give away. But explain to me how you end up with a child to Pacey Witter, your childhood friend?"

Joey replied, "After Jason was born, I decided to try having a relationship with Pacey again. I still missed you terribly, but was under the impression I was never going to see you again. So I convinced myself to move on."

She continued at his nod, "A couple of months later, I discover I'm pregnant with Damien. Pacey proposed when I was five months a long. Our marriage lasted two years, before I divorced him."

Charlie asked, "Why did you divorce him, not that I'm complaining mind you, his loss and my possible gain?" Joey grinned at him, before replying, "I came home one day to find him having sex with Audrey on the kitchen table."

She went on, "That's why I left Capeside and moved here. I had to get away from Pacey and Audrey, as every time I'd see them, I'd have the overwhelming urge to rip her eyes out of their sockets and castrate him."

She continued, "I came here, because I wanted to see where you grew up. I also wanted my son to finish growing up where his father did. Plus I wanted him to get to know his grandmother and his uncles. Apparently, he'll be only getting to know his uncle Lucas, as his Uncle Nathan is a cheater and no longer lives in Tree Hill."

She concluded, "I'm going to be the new English teacher at the local high school, as soon as the summer holidays are over. I may as well put that English and Literature degree to good use."

Charlie snorted before saying, "Witter is a hypocritical bastard." He sneered coldly, "He had the sheer fucking cheek to get up my ass for cheating on Jen. But what does he go and do, he goes and cheats on you."

He spat, "There is a very big fucking difference here Joey. I never destroyed somebody's marriage. I was never married to Jen. What he did was lower and more shit worthy then what I did, thank you very much." Joey noted Charlie was the not the same man she had met in Boston. Not just in looks, but his personality as well. He seemed darker and harder.

Charlie took a deep breath trying to calm him self down. He then asked, "So how is Jen doing these days?" Joey replied, smiling widely. "She's married to Dawson, anther of my child hood friends. They have three year-old twins, Matthew Mitch and Melissa Sara Leery."

Charlie grinned at this. Joey asked, "So would you like to meet your son?" Charlie's took a deep breath and let it out again. He muttered, "Christ, I can't believe I'm somebody's father. What if I screw up somehow?"

Joey smiled at him, as she leaned forwards and gently captured his lips with her own. At first he was startled, but soon started to kiss her back. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

Charlie broke the kiss, both of them were gasping for air, as he rested his forehead against hers. He murmured against her mouth, "I missed you so much; you have no idea how much." He added, "I never realised just how much I loved you until I left. I love you Joey, I really do."

Joey murmured against his mouth, "I love you to. I never realised how much until you were gone and I discovered I was pregnant with Jason." He quickly recaptured her lips with his.

He gently suckled on her lower lip, before licking her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. He sighed happily, when her mouth opened under his, allowing him to slip his tongue passed her parted lips to entangle with his own.

Once they broke the kiss, she stood and took his hand. He allowed her to pull him to his feet and lead him out of the back. She said, "You won't screw up, I know you won't."

Unknown to them, Lucas and Haley had seen them kissing. Both beamed at each other in delight. They looked up along with Karen, when Charlie and Joey walked up to them, their hands entwined with each others.

Karen beamed at them, when she saw their hands were entwined. "Gran, can I have some fries please?" Karen looked to Joey, who nodded. Karen ruffled Jason's hair and said, "Coming right up."

Charlie eyed Jason in awe. He couldn't help but grin when Jason commented with all the innocence of a four year-old. "You look like Uncle Luke and me. Why?"

Joey chuckled and said, "Because he and Uncle Lucas are brothers, twin brothers. Jason, remember Matt and Melissa are twins, they're brother and sister?"

Jason nodded, "But they don't look like Uncle Luke and him, "He gestured to Charlie. Charlie spoke up for the first time. "Your uncle Luke and I are identical, meaning we look the same. Matt and Melissa don't look a like, because they aren't identical twins, plus he's obviously a boy and she a girl. Do you understand?"

Jason nodded, "I think so. You and Uncle Luke look a like because your brothers. And Matt and Melissa are brother and sister, meaning they don't look the same."

Charlie grinned at him and said, "Exactly." Jason frowned, "But why do I look like you and Uncle Lucas, are we brother's to?" Everyone chuckled at this.

Charlie shook his head no. He turned to Joey. She was grinning widely. She and Charlie bent down to be at eye level with their son. Joey then explained to him, "No honey, Uncle Lucas and Charlie, they are not your brothers."

She sighed and asked, "You know how Matt looks like Uncle Dawson and Melissa looks like Aunt Jen?" Jason nodded, "Yeah, because they are their mommy and daddy."

Jason's eyes suddenly widened, "So because I look like him" he gestured to Charlie, "Does that make him my daddy?" Joey beamed and nodded, "Yes honey, he's your daddy. Remember how I told your daddy played and made music?"

Jason nodded. He asked Charlie, "If you're my daddy, then why weren't you there like Matt's daddy?" Charlie's eyes widened. He sighed and looked away. Joey, Lucas and Haley looked at him sympathetically.

Charlie smiled gently at his son and replied, "It's not because I didn't want to be, because please believe me, if I'd known about you, I promise I would have never left."

Jason frowned, "So why did you leave and why didn't you know about me?" Charlie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he looked at his son and relied gently, "Because your mom and I didn't know you were even going to be born, not until after I had left to go play and make music, like your mom told you."

Jason nodded and asked, "But your not going to go away again, are you?" Charlie affectionately ruffled his hair and told him, "No way. I've missed out on so much. It's time you and I got to know each other. That's if you want that, of course?"

Jason nodded, as if satisfied. And before Charlie knew what had happened, he had his arms full with Jason. Charlie froze for a moment, before sighing and rising to his full height, taking Jason with him.

He held his son close to him and buried his face in the familiar dirty blond locks. Locks like his own once was and Lucas's still were. He closed his eyes in content, his face still buried in his son's hair.

Joey rose to her full height. She beamed, as her eyes filled with tears. She saw both Karen and Haley had to tears in their eyes as well and were beaming widely.

Lucas had a huge grin on his face, as he finally took in the perfect sight of father and son wrapped in an embrace, as it rightfully should have always been. They looked perfect together.

Charlie removed his face from his son's hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He then went to lower Jason to the floor. Jason clutched onto his shirt and whined, "No, I want to stay, daddy."

Charlie eyes filled with tears, as he nodded, "Ok, you can stay." Charlie slowly made his way towards the back again, the others followed him.


	9. Nine

**Always Meant To Be**

Inside the back room, everyone sat around the table. Karen placed a small plate of fries in front of Charlie. She kissed her son on the forehead and whispered, "You and I are going to have a long talk mister. You've been gone far too long."

Charlie leaned up and kissed his mother on the cheek and smiled gently at her. "We'll talk later; I'll take you out to dinner tonight, just you and me." Karen beamed and nodded.

Karen then placed a small bowl of spaghetti Bolognaise in front of Damien. She handed a spoon to Joey. Joey then started feeding him. Damien grinned at his mother, a sweet little toothy grin. Charlie gently ran his fingers through his son's hair, as the little boy munched on the fries.

Karen asked, "Do any of you lot want anything to eat?" Haley and Joey shook their heads no. Charlie and Lucas asked for a burger with fries. Karen grinned at them knowingly, as did Haley.

Ten Minutes later they all heard the squeal of Mommy!" Lucas exclaimed "Ah, here's trouble!" Karen chuckled. Charlie turned to see a little girl that was a perfect mixture of both his mother and his Uncle Keith.

Karen picked up Lily. Lily beamed and said, "Can Jason and Damien come and play with me and Jenny?" Karen said, "Maybe later, they're eating right now." Lily pouted, but did not protest.

Karen said, "Sweet heart, remember I told you, that your other big brother, who looked like Luke was going to be coming home?" Lily nodded, "Yeah, you said he'd love me just like Luke does."

Karen nodded and said to Lily, "There he is" she pointed to Charlie, who smiled gently at his little sister. She was beautiful; he melted at the sight of her sweet little face.

Lily shot him a sweet little shy smile and asked, "Will you play basket ball with me like Luke?" Charlie grinned at her and replied, "Sure. I figure I still remember how. It's been a while, but I'm sure I can remember just for you."

Lily's face lit up at hearing this. The others grinned at Charlie. Karen said, "I had no idea you were so good with children." Charlie smirked and replied, "Some of my old band members had kids of their own. Sometimes their wives and kids would come on tour with us for a couple of weeks at a time."

They all looked up when Brooke and Jake suddenly entered the room. Jenny was with them, she walked in between both of them and each held one of her little hands.

Charlie smirked at Jake, as Jake walked forward and shook his hand and said, "It been a long time since I last saw you." Charlie nodded and replied, "Yeah you to. So I here your marrying Brooke, good luck with that man, your gonna need it."

Lucas and Jake snorted, while Brooke rolled her eyes and smacked Charlie on the back of the head. "You still love trying to get under my skin. You never change, Todd." Charlie smirked and replied, "Of course not, what would the fun be in that, if I did?"

Jake smirked and said, "I got a call from Nathan this morning. He and Peyton are kicking off about someone spreading rumours around the Lakers, that he and Peyton were in an open relationship and Peyton and he are supposed to be nudist trying to recruit other nudist."

He added, "Oh yeah, and my absolute favourite, Peyton was supposedly an ex unisex escort." He raised and eye brow and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know something about that would you, by any chance?"

Charlie shook his head and asked, "What, who me, what ever gave you that idea?" Jake instantly knew it was true in that moment, that Charlie had been the one who was responsible.

Karen looked at her son and asked, "Charlie, be honest with me. Did you say all of those things about Nathan and Peyton?" Charlie smirked and asked, "What if I did?"

Karen surprised everyone, Charlie included, by smirking, as she replied, "I'd be saying congratulations and good job." Everyone burst out laughing.

Karen asked, "So did you?" Charlie smirked and nodded, "Yeah I did. There was no way they were going to be allowed to get away pulling crap like that. You don't do the dirty on your friends and family. They had it coming."

Joey giggled into her son's hair and said, "Nudists, unisex escort. I can't believe some of the things you say and do, Charlie." Charlie winked at her and replied, "What can I say, I enjoy pushing buttons and seeing which reaction I can cause."

He added, with an evil little smirk, "Witter was my ultimate favourite after Nathan." Charlie grinned at Damien, who blew a raspberry at him. Charlie chuckle and said, "Cute kid, pity about the other half of his parentage."

Joey sighed, as Brooke and Jake filled up the two remaining seats around the table. Karen got up and went and checked on the progress of Charlie and Lucas's burger and fries.

Lucas asked, "Bro, what have you got against this Pacey Witter, except for the fact he was once married to Joey and cheated on her?" Charlie glowered into his son's hair.

He sighed and replied, "The guy is a lot of things I won't dare say in front of the children. But, I will say this. The guy is a stinking hypocrite. He goes off on me for cheating on Jen. And then so many years later he goes and does the same thing, only on a more crappy scale."

He ranted irritably, "Like come on, where the hell does he get off sprouting all sorts at me for cheating, cheating might I add on a girl that wasn't even in a relationship at the time, who most importantly wasn't married, or the mother of somebody else's children."

He continued, his voice getting icier by the second, "He cheated on his wife and the mother of his young son, with her supposed friend and roommate. He's a stinking hypocrite for doing the deed even more badly then I did."

He added, "He acted all smug, like the prat he is, whenever Joey would shoot me down. I kept coming back for more and whatever she could dish out at me, because I wanted her badly."

He concluded, "But that wasn't the only reason. No, I loved watching him getting his pants in a twist when Joey would pay attention to me and not him."

Charlie sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair irritably and said, "I'd love to seriously introduce my fist to his smug prat of a face." Joey cringed and buried her face in Damien's soft dark locks.

Charlie suddenly looked down and chuckled, when he saw his son was holding a French fry near his mouth. He asked amused, "Is that for me?" Jason nodded, beaming at his dad.

The little boy let out a squeal of laughter, as Charlie closed his mouth gently and playfully around his little digits, taking the French fry with him. The others were grinning at antics of father and son.


End file.
